


Are you okay?

by starkburst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Libraries, M/M, One Shot, Overworking, Shiro has a prosthetic, Sick Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkburst/pseuds/starkburst
Summary: tumblr prompt: "I work in the library and I'm a little concerned for your health because you never stop studying."





	Are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is written really bad, i haven't wrote anything in like a year and i'm finally getting back into it. this is my first work on ao3 and constructive cristism is welcome! prompt is from nerds-are-cool on tumblr!

"Hello...? Earth to Keith?" Lance asks, waving his right hand in front of Keith's face, the other hand holding a hot cup of coffee as he watches the smaller boy blink slowly, eyes focusing on Lance. "Are you sure you don't need a break? You've been here since the morning!" Lance says, concern laced in his voice. Keith squints, eyes flickering between Lance and the warm cup of coffee in his hand, before shaking his head. 

"Nah, I still gotta get this finished... I'll probably be done soon." Keith murmurs, dark eyes going back to reading what seemed to be an endless pile of notes which he still had to go over. Lance shakes his head in disappointment, "You said that yesterday... And the day before. Both days you ended up staying until it closed, and you forgot to eat and take breaks." He frowns, looking at Keith with immense concern. Keith looks up, giving him a small smile. "Don't worry about it. I'll go home soon."

Lance sighs, placing the warm cup of coffee onto the table. "I still have no idea how you drink your coffee so sweet," He teases, and Keith instantly smiles, hand reaching for the cup before lifting it up to his soft lips and taking a sip. "Thanks." Lance grins, "Don't worry about it," Eyes drifting towards the librarian in the corner, stacking books. "Also, there's a pretty cute guy over there..."

Keith groans, "Alright, nice, see you later!" Lance laughs loudly, taking his leave and leaving behind a raspberry muffin for Keith. 

Left with comfortable silence, Keith continues to go through his notes and eating small bites of the muffin, flickering through pages and pages for the next two hours. A soft voice ends up bringing him out of his 'study zone', and he looks up blearily, eyes widening because he was pretty sure that whoever was standing in front of him was either an angel or a really good looking dude.

"The library is closing soon, and I'm going to need to get you to start packing up..." The man trails on, and Keith weakly nodds, standing up with shaky legs before starting to gather his notes. Keith looks back at the guy, and realises that he has a prosthetic for his right arm, as well as a really good looking face, but that's not really that important right now. 

"Yeah, thanks," Keith replies, giving him a soft smile. The other male smiles back in return, "I'm Shiro, and uh, I'm pretty sure it's not very healthy for you to stay in a library for so long. I noticed a guy come in earlier to give you a cup of coffee and realised that you haven't really left the library all day..." He stammers, eyes looking over Keith nervously. Keith chuckles, "I'm Keith.. I just had to get some stuff done. Don't worry about it, I'll probably eat something later," He responds, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. 

Shiro smiles warmly, "Hmm, okay. Just make sure to take some breaks next time," He glances down at his watch, "Sorry, I have to go start closing up..." He apologises, reaching back to scratch the back of his neck. "I'll see you later?" He asks hopefully, and Keith grins, "Yeah,"

 

The following day, Keith is back at the library. He's currently spent a total of seven hours going through the last of his notes and catching up on the days of classes he missed before. Plus, he got to occasionally sneak a peek at Shiro every now and then, so he didn't really mind. A pang of hunger brings him back into reality, and he sighs before stretching. He reaches up to his hair, running his hand through the soft locks before slowly gathering it into a small ponytail, and begins searching his bag for something edible. Finding a granola bar, he continues to annotate his notes, oblivious to the looks of concern Shiro was throwing his way. 'Just a few more minutes..' Keith thinks to himself, sighing dreamily at the thought of going back to his dorm and sleeping for the next twelve hours. The more he thought about it, the better it sounded.

A few more minutes stretches into a few more hours, and before he knows it, he's struggling to keep his eyes open. Blinking owlishly, he starts stacking up the finished notes, and gently places the pieces of paper into the blue clear file he keeps in his school bag. "Keith!" Shiro calls out, quickly walking towards the smaller male, "Are you sure you're okay?" He asks, eyebrows furrowed while looking over Keith. "Mmm, me? Yeah, I'm great." Keith emitted, ignoring the black spots which were suddenly clouding his vision. This wasn't very good, he couldn't help but think to himself. He blinks them away, staring into Shiro's kind, brown eyes. They sort of reminded him of chocolate, really smooth chocolate. He smiles to himself, food sounded so good right now. 

"Keith," Shiro insists, hands gripping onto the younger male's shoulders in effort to keep him standing upright. "Are you okay? You seem out of it?" He asked quizzically, and Keith stared back at him unblinking. "I think.." He shivered, closing his eyes. "I think I'm a bit tired." Keith finishes, before promptly passing out cold in Shiro's steady hold.

 

The first thing Keith notices when he wakes up is that it's warm and he's comfortable, and he can faintly hear a voice, or maybe two in the background. One sounded similar to Shiro's voice, whilst the other sounded a lot like... Pidge? He slowly opens his eyes, eventually realising that he's in someone's bed, in an unfamiliar room, because from what he remembered he didn't own posters and didn't know anyone else that owned numerous posters of... Dogs? Rolling over sluggishly, he gets up and out of the bed heavily. Ah, yes, he remembers what happened. He had proceeded to pass out in front of Shiro, but he was still confused about what that had led to. Turning the door knob, he cautiously opens the door, met with the sight of Shiro and Pidge, Shiro making what seemed to be ramen and Pidge leaning on the counter of the kitchen. 

"Keith! How are you feeling?" Shiro asks, catching the sight of Keith finally out of bed, worry evident in his voice. "I-I'm okay." He responded, glancing at Pidge with a confused expression, who only stares back with an amused smile. "Before you ask, you're at Shiro and Matt's place. Shiro called me over when he realised that I had mentioned you a couple of times before," She says, "I'll catch you guys later, I really need to go back to my dorm." She frowns, glimpsing at her phone. She leaves within minutes, leaving Keith and Shiro alone, both blinking back at each other. 

Keith smiles at Shiro sheepishly, "Sorry for, uh, passing out on you. I didn't mean to do that," He mumbles, strolling over to where Pidge stood earlier, elbows resting on the kitchen counter. Shiro gives him a worried look, "I didn't really mind, but you do realise that you need to take breaks right? I'm pretty sure you ate practically nothing during the time you were studying in the library." He says, biting his lower lip, waiting for Keith to reply. "Sorry... I don't usually do that. I was just really focused on finishing my work and lost track of time." Keith wearies.

Neither of them speak for the next few moments, until Shiro speaks up again, drawing Keith's attention to the really good smell of food. "Dinner? It's kind of late and I figured that you would want to eat something soon." He asks warmly, and Keith finds himself taking up the offer. "Thanks... You really didn't have to." He replies, cheeks going slightly pink. Shiro grins, "It's okay, I just didn't imagine this being when I'd be taking you to my place for the first time."

The night ends with Keith's head rolling onto Shiro's shoulder, both resting on the couch with a movie playing on the TV.


End file.
